


An Unoffical Coronation

by winterstorrm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/pseuds/winterstorrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes to remind Merlin who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unoffical Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merlinxarthur’s fanfic challenge #4 using this kinkme_merlin prompt: Merlin riding Arthur while wearing Arthur's crown.

It’s all he can think of during the banquet - in the sticky summer heat, the weight of his crown pressing uncomfortably into his temple – and as he watches Merlin, happily serving mead to other guests, smiling and joking with the other servants, he counts down the minutes until they can get out of there, and he can get out of these too warm clothes and into – well, nothing.

He feigns a coughing fit, suddenly desperate to get out of there now, and he’s pushed his chair back, miming an excuse to his father, who barely notices or cares – this is a feast for a feast’s sake, no one important to impress – and he’s away, down the corridor, smiling to himself when he hears the door of the great hall opening behind him, and footsteps following in his wake – he doesn’t need to turn to know its Merlin.

Merlin catches up with him as he reaches the door to his chambers, “Sire, are you unwell?” and he genuinely looks concerned, his hand reaching up to press against Arthur’s brow.

“Yes Merlin, I feel quite ill,” Arthur opened his chamber door with one hand and backed Merlin inside. “I fear that if I keep these clothes on a moment longer I might well pass out.”

“Oh, in that case -” Merlin reaches up and carefully removes the crown off Arthur’s head and throws it gently onto the bed, before waving a hand and vanishing Arthur’s clothes; he’s learnt from bitter experience that sometimes the clothing ends up in mysterious places, and couldn’t risk the damned crown ending up there too.

“Being naked on my own isn’t much fun Merlin,” Arthur complains when Merlin doesn’t immediately vanquish all of his own clothing, but he knows why really, knows that Merlin doesn’t own many clothes and can’t take the risk of them being banished somewhere he won’t find them, and even though Arthur has repeatedly offered to buy Merlin more clothes, Merlin never lets him.

Merlin hastily removes his own clothing manually, Arthur helping him with pulling off his tunic and lowering his breeches so Merlin could kick them to one side before Arthur pushes him back onto the bed and straddles him.

“I like watching you work the feasts,” he mumbles into Merlin’s chest as he trails hot kisses along his collar bone. “I like seeing others watch you, seeing the lust in their eyes, knowing it’s going to be my bed you come to afterwards, knowing you’re mine.”

“Who has lust in their eyes when they look at me?” Merlin asks, and Arthur growls possessively, attaching his lips to Merlin’s neck and biting down. “Ow!”

“It doesn’t matter because you’ll never be theirs,” Arthur replies huskily when he’s finished marking Merlin as his. He rather enjoys the effect Merlin unwittingly has on half of the men and women he encounters, servants and nobles alike, they were drawn to him – yet Merlin seems to have no idea. He was oblivious to his own attraction, but luckily for Arthur, he wasn’t oblivious to him.

He flips Merlin, spinning them both so that Merlin was the one straddling Arthur, his knees tightly encasing his thighs. Arthur pulls Merlin down, his hands slinking into his soft dark hair, opening Merlin’s mouth with his tongue, running it over Merlin’s teeth and the roof of his mouth before entwining with Merlin’s tongue. One of Merlin’s hands cups his shoulder, the other snaking between their stomachs and taking hold of their hard wanting cocks, stroking them together - the motion mirroring that of their tongues.

Arthur’s hand leaves Merlin’s hair and trails a path down over the slope of his neck, along the hollow of his collarbone, over one nipple and the flat plane of his belly, one thumb lingering on the jut of his hipbone before skimming Merlin’s buttocks, slow questing fingers locating his hole and breaching the entrance, instantly finding what he was looking for and giving it a gentle tug.

Arthur throws the silver plug to one side, feeling the warm come – the result of his taking Merlin over the back of the chair before the feast earlier – tricking out of Merlin’s hole and down his pale thighs. If it was possible Arthur’s cock hardened even further at that knowledge; that Merlin had been walking around all night with his arse full of Arthur’s seed, stretched and ready for Arthur to take him again.

Shifting backwards slightly into a semi sitting position against the headboard Arthur guides Merlin upwards and back down onto his waiting prick, not wanting to waste this readiness, this opportunity to fill Merlin back up again. Through lust fuelled eyes Arthur watches Merlin’s face as he takes all of Arthur inside of him, biting his lip until he is completely filled.

This was his lover, his. Merlin was his lover, his confidante, his best friend. His soulmate. Arthur will never get enough of him if he lives forever. Others can look at him, others can want him, but only Arthur ever gets to see him like this; flushed, wanton and his. Only ever Arthur’s.

In the corner of his eye he sees his discarded crown glittering at him, and with a wicked grin he reaches over to snag it, lifting it and gently places it on Merlin’s head. “Arthur -?” Merlin manages to raise a questioning eyebrow, even now, filled with Arthur, who was beginning to move inside him, his hands gripping tightly on Merlin’s hipbones.

The crown plays a part in enhancing Merlin’s ethereal beauty, showing him off as the magical creature he really was. “God Merlin, fuck -” Arthur meant to tease Merlin with the crown and challenge him to keep it on his head whilst Arthur fucks him hard, tries to jolt it off – but the sight of him, the crown firmly placed over his raven hair as he moves himself up and down, riding Arthur’s cock with wanton vigour…it belongs there. Gods, Arthur loves this man.

Arthur reaches up and runa his thumb over Merlin’s lower lip, almost coming when Merlin claims his thumb into his mouth, and runs his tongue over the callouses there.

Merlin moans softly around Arthur’s digit, laving his tongue over it and Arthur can’t stop himself from plundering Merlin’s mouth again, his hips pistoning into his lover’s body as he feels his climax start to build. Too soon, far far too soon, this is something he never wants to end, and he tries to think of something else, anything to take the edge off, but then Merlin does that thing where he squeezes his internal muscles around Arthur’s cock. Arthur’s eyes roll back briefly and then he's watching Merlin’s face as he comes undone, both of them together, the crown a shimmering halo atop Merlin’s head, unmoving as he throws his head back and covers Arthur’s chest and with his release.

Arthur’s orgasm feels eternal, his life force sucked from him by this amazing man, this powerful sorcerer who has the ability to snuff Arthur out with the click of his fingers if he so desires. “Love you Merlin,” he manages to whisper, burrowing his face in Merlin’s hair as his heartbeat begins to slow.

“Love you too,” he hears Merlin say. Merlin lifts himself off Arthur and comes to lie in the crook of Arthur’s arm, his head pillowing on his chest. Arthur hugs him closer, a soft smile on his lips at the crown still remaining in place atop Merlin’s head, obviously being held in place by his ridiculous, utterly endearing, totally suck-able ears.

“Tell me again about our destiny,” he says softly, wanting to hear it again, affirmation that they belong together. The details unimportant, the two of them together was.

Merlin sighs contentedly and takes a deep breath, “Well, it’s like this…”

-0-


End file.
